


The Art of Seduction

by DevilOfWire



Series: DevilOfWire's Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Caught, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Kinktober 2019, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, Muscle Kink, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction, Size Difference, Slight feminization, Smut, Top Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilOfWire/pseuds/DevilOfWire
Summary: 17. Masturbation | Seduction |Collaring| Orgasm DenialSora's been trying to drop hints to Riku that he'd like to have sex. After that clearly doesn't work, he resorts to delivering a much blunter message while Riku's in the shower right next to him.





	The Art of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> **IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO _NOT_ READ.**

Riku is stupid, Sora concludes.

Sure, he was smart enough to figure out Sora had a crush on him shortly after they turned 18, but that was only because Sora _ literally fucking told him. _ He had to spell it out, plain as day, that he, Sora, liked him, _ yes, him, _ Riku. No, not just like—like like a friend—_like like,_ like really fucking like. Like _ love. _He had to say the word "like" so many damn times it stopped seeming like an actual word after a while. Holy fuck.

So Riku is a bit dense. That was already readily apparent from their previous adventures together.

But holy fuck, he is _ dense _ sometimes.

Maybe it's just the romance stuff he's bad at. Subtle hints of simple PDA like hand-holding he barely seemed to recognize, he didn't know how to kiss until Sora painstakingly taught him—now that was fucking embarrassing, not for Riku though, he seems to somehow know no shame.

So when Sora inevitably started to get a little… antsy after a few months of being together, he thought it was pretty automatic considering he'd had a crush on Riku since they were kids. And now that they were older, more grown, minds and bodies more refined, it was easy to think impure thoughts of his best friend. Long light hair, chiselled stomach glistening with water droplets, hm, fuck…

But he's getting ahead of himself.

He started slow, just some petting here and there while they made out, across' Riku's chest, his thighs, pulling at his clothing subtly.

Apparently _ too _subtly, because Riku never took the hint. Sora would grow hard and heavy, panting into the kiss, but Riku just didn't seem to either notice or fucking care, would let the kiss grow old until they had to return to some other, more pressing duties.

So Sora started amplifying his actions, grabbing at Riku's inner thigh, grinding down on him just enough. Didn't fucking work an inch.

He started looking at Riku with heavy eyes. The guy had the audacity to ask if he slept enough last night.

He spread his legs on the couch and parted his lips while staring at Riku. His friend would glance over for a second and then return to reading, entirely unfazed.

Sora bent over in front of him, wore shorter shorts, looser shirts exposing his shoulder, got more and more handsy with Riku, more persistent.

But Riku just never seemed interested, to the point that Sora seriously started wondering if Riku might be asexual. It wouldn't spell the end of their relationship, he truly loved Riku too much for that, but it would be a major bummer because Sora could be quite the insatiable whore, as is pretty apparent.

Well, if grinding his ass on Riku's lap wouldn't work, there was only one more thing to do.

Make it so obvious that there was literally _ no way _he could miss it.

So that's why Sora is where he is now, laying on the bed opposite the master bathroom, completely nude other than an oversized shirt which drapes over his hips, hiding some of his sex as he stuffs three entire fingers into his hole, huffing.

Riku's in that bathroom, just behind the closed door which Sora stares at with heavy lids, taking a nice long shower after a hard day of weird adventuring.

The sound of running water is loud, steam visibly seeping under the door frame and into the room.

Well, if it's loud, Sora figures he'll just have to be louder.

So he thrusts his fingers against his prostate gland, taking the other hand to the crown of his cock and running his fingers over his slit until it leaks pre, drawing a ragged moan from deep inside of him. He keeps going, getting himself excited until he feels about ready to fucking snap, sounds growing steadily louder until he's nearly shouting.

"Riku, Riku, Riku!" he chants as he slams his hips down on his own hand, spilling lube everywhere onto the bedsheets.

He presses his fingers deep inside himself to the furthest knuckle, bearing down as he thinks of Riku's soft hair falling over his eyes, the hardness of his abs as he ran his fingertips over them. He squeezes his eyes tight and tries to imagine what the unexplored regions of his body would look like—he's seen him fully naked but never in a sexual context, _ unfortunately_—his muscular thighs, tight loins, his fucking _ cock. _

What in the world would his cock look like when it's hard? Thick, thin, veiny, smooth, long, short? Any way he was, Sora was sure he'd love it, just like he loves everything else about him.

But _ God, _ the wondering is driving him crazy.

Why can't he just see it, know what it looks like already?

Then again, as he drags his fingers over his prostate and makes himself groans Riku's name, that would only substitute the problem for another one. Then he would just drool over Riku's cock 24/7.

That's a problem he can live with.

"Ah, fuck!" he calls out, jerking his cock until a spurt of cum jumps from his slit. "Oh, _ Riku!" _

"What?"

Sora immediately ceases his actions, eyes wide as they fall upon his familiar friend.

Ah, _ there's _Riku. He's standing right in the doorway, humidity billowing around him in clouds as he leans on the wooden frame, smirking a bit. A short towel's wrapped around his hips, otherwise entirely nude, still slightly damp from his shower.

"Hah," Sora pants in shock, still catching his breath from fucking himself so hard, "hi, Riku."

Riku grins slyly. "Why couldn't you just talk to me, Sora?"

"Huh?"

"Why couldn't you just tell me you wanted me to fuck you, instead of beating around the bush for _ weeks?" _ He chuckles.

Sora puffs, wiping his hands wet with lube and cum on the sheets ruffled around him. "It's called _ the art of seduction, _ Riku. Something you're clearly not familiar with."

Riku laughs, slowly striding up to the bed to join Sora upon it, caressing his cheek. "Maybe not in some regards, but I think in others I might just surprise you."

Sora's about to ask him what he means when Riku sinks his lips to his, a large hand finding the hem of his long shirt to run underneath it, up his smooth skin to his chest.

His other hand dives to Sora's cock, looking down at it with darkened eyes. "Cute," he says, sliding his fingers over his small length, fingering the rim of his cockhead so Sora shivers.

"Cute?!" he whines. "N-never call a man's penis 'cute'!"

Riku laughs. "Apologies. _ Adorable." _

He presses his nail over Sora's cockslit, rendering him totally unable to complain.

His upper hand cups Sora's tiny tit while the other begins to steadily pump his little cock, easily fitting the entire thing within his handhold. Sora curls his back in white-hot pleasure, grabbing onto Riku's naked back.

Riku snickers at him, spying the twitching of his thighs and cock. "Gonna cum, Sora?"

Sora nods furiously, arching his hips into Riku's hand so he gets there, God, he's gotta get there, has to cum, _ needs to, fuck! _

Just as his balls seize in preparation for orgasm, Riku stops his hands entirely, leaving them warm and heavy on Sora's skin. He tries moving his body into Riku's hold but cries out as Riku moves away completely, content to simply watch Sora's hard cock twitch in desperation.

The wonderful feeling of near-orgasm begins to slip away, leaving Sora cold on the bed.

"Dick," Sora says.

"Well, if you say so."

"Wha–"

Riku pulls Sora down so their hips meet, Sora feeling but not seeing Riku's hard cock pressing against his ass under the towel. "Ah!"

Riku chuckles, pressing strong fingertips into Sora's flanks enough to bruise. "Want me to fuck you?"

Sora nods. "Need to see it! Your cock, Riku, _ please!" _

"Alright, alright," he relents, tugging on the towel until it loosens, letting it drift down with gravity to pool around his thighs.

Sora huffs, for his cock still isn't fucking visible. "Riku!"

"So impatient!" Riku teases but draws the towel away slowly, pulling it to the side and off his lap until the bone of his hip and muscles of his loins peel into view.

Sora's mouth literally waters as he finally sees _ it, _ Riku's cock. It reveals itself second-by-second as the towel drags away, the most beautiful thing Sora's ever seen.

Oh, it's big. Definitely a lot bigger than his own but that just makes him want it a thousand times more. Long and thick and so fucking hard, a few veins running across its surface around the shaft.

"Inside me," Sora insists, half begging, half ordering.

Riku throws the towel to the floor, leaning over him. "You really are a whore, aren't you?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He waves. "Just stuff it inside of me already! I'm all prepped and everything!" He wiggles his hips for emphasis, letting the soft skin of his ass slide over Riku's cock.

Riku takes his cock in hand, bracing himself with the other, and pushes his cockhead to Sora's pink hole. Sora bites his lip, nearly crying just from the wondrous sight of it. Oh _ fuck yes, _ he's waited his _ entire fucking life _ for this.

_ "Mm, yes!" _ he moans as Riku pushes into him, thick head struggling with his tight hole but managing to slide in deep with the assistance of lube. Riku groans above him, pressing his long cock until he reaches the very base, Sora's pussy tight and warm around him, almost making him feel like his cock is fucking _ melting. _

"A-ah, Riku," Sora whines, clawing into his shoulder blades, "I've been wanting this for _ so _ long…"

"Me too, Sora," Riku says through gritted teeth, drawing out of him only to thrust back in, making both of them see stars.

Their bodies quickly grow hot after just a few more fucks in, panting, bodies becoming flush as Riku lets his arms give out to hold Sora closer to him.

"Sora," Riku says as he fucks into him almost tenderly, "Sora, Sora, ah, S-Sora."

Sora makes a sobbing sound, running his hands through Riku's light hair, grinding his hips down whenever he bottoms out. God, his cock rubs absolutely divinely against his prostate, makes him leak all over their stomachs, so thick, so huge and _ wonderful. _

Every thrust makes his toes curl, his spine arch, so full it's beautiful, and quickly Sora nears climax.

Sora can barely manage to say around heaves and moans, "_ Cum, cum, _ R-Riku, are you g-gonna _ cum?" _

Riku presses his head to Sora's flat chest, grunting. "Yes, God, _ yes, _ Sora!"

Sora lets his head fall back as warmth fills his body, Riku's nails digging into his sides, the tight, tight coil in his abdomen finally snapping, releasing him into a suspension of pure white, beautiful pleasure.

He faintly feels himself cumming between their stomachs from his untouched cock, the distant feeling of warmth filling his hole.

Riku falls further on top of him, not helping at all as he slowly returns to reality, trying to catch his shaky breath.

After a few moments, Sora feels light fingers stroking through his hair. He presses into the touch, liking how it adds to the peace of afterglow.

"Well, how did I do?" Riku asks.

Sora blinks before remembering. "In the art of seduction?"

"Mhm."

Sora sighs, pulling Riku closer to him so he can stare him right in the heavy eyes as he smiles and says, "Perfect."

He then sprawls across the ruined sheets, Riku's cock still firmly seated inside of his hole beginning to leak with seed. "But now I'm tired. Let's sleep."

Riku laughs. "Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> * * *
> 
> _Check me out for updates and art and stuff! <3 _
> 
> _
>   * _[NSFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWireNSFW)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Twitter](https://twitter.com/DevilOfWire)  
_
> 
>   * _[SFW Tumblr](https://devilofwire.tumblr.com/)  
_
> 
> _
> 
> __
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments make my entire day, seriously! :]


End file.
